A browser is an application program that enables a user to view, retrieve, and interact with content on the World Wide Web (Web). Browsers include a graphical user interface (GUI), which is generally window-based and relatively user-friendly. Browsers typically use Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to make requests of Web servers throughout the Internet on behalf of a user. Example of browsers in current use include Firefox®, Opera®, Netscape®, Mosaic® and Internet Explorer®.
A browser can be used to access a search engine, such as Lycos®. The search engine can be used to locate content on the Web that is of interest to a user. In this regard, search engines typically include databases that index words from pages or other documents on numerous Web sites. As is well known, a user enters a search term into a browser; the search engine searches its database for document(s) containing the search term; and the search engine provides a list of documents (e.g., hyperlinks) that contain those search terms. The list is subsequently displayed in the user's browser.